[unreadable] Scientific research conducted in a Culture of Mentoring is fortified vastly with respect to both quality and productivity. This culture, which is being actively cultivated at the Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation, has played a vital role in the generation of numerous innovative and fundamentally important biomedical research breakthroughs credited to this Institution. Recognizing the important role of this culture in strengthening the research infrastructure at the OMRF and connected research environments, we describe in this proposal a mechanism by which we seek to formalize and stratify the mentoring process at OMRF, with the goal of creating a self-sustaining system designed to maximize both individual and collective research potential. Within the context of this mission we seek to: 1) integrate and diversify individual and Program research efforts with the aim of achieving specific research objectives in the areas of immunology and neurobiology, and 2) strengthen individual and collective research efforts by reinforcing selected Core Research Facilities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The cumulative impact of these aims is the cultivation of a strong, supportive, and thoroughly progressive research environment at OMRF, which functions both directly and indirectly to reinforce and energize biomedical research here and throughout the state of Oklahoma. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]